Part. II: Legend Gamer Stage
is the second installment of Kamen Rider Ex-Aid "Tricks": Kamen Rider Genm. It showcases the Rider Gashats based on video games released by . Synopsis to be added Plot Having revealed his three Bandai Namco Gashats to Genm, Dr. Pac-Man uses his own Gashacon Bugvisor to distract his Kamen Rider trio, allowing him to take Emu and escape. The pair are soon confronted by Taiga and Hiiro, both intent on defeating this Dr. Pac-Man again while Emu starts to trust him. They are interrupted by the arrival of Genm and his three Kamen Riders, mistaken by Taiga for new Bugsters, whom are being controlled by the black Ex-Aid just like game characters. Turning to the three doctors, Dr. Pac-Man provides them each with one of his Gashats before taking his leave with Genm in pursuit, with Emu taking this as proof that he is on their side. Transforming first to Level 2, Ex-Aid Action Gamer, Brave Quest Gamer, and Snipe Shooting Gamer meet Fourze, Double and OOO in a brief skirmish before using the Gashats Dr. Pac-Man to respectively give them the powers of Pac-Man, Family Stadium and Xevious. Granted with new Level 3 Gamers, Ex-Aid, Brave and Snipe face Double, OOO, and Fourze respectively in their own Game Areas. In the Xevious Area, Snipe uses the Xevious Gamer to engage in a dogfight with Fourze using the Rocket and Gatling Modules, ultimately prevailing as he forces the Rider back to land. In the Area of Famista, Brave, acting as a baseball pitcher, uses the Famista Gamer to overpower the batter OOO and his team of Bugster Viruses. While in Pac Adventure, Ex-Aid, assuming the Pac Gamer, finds himself pursued by Double before reaching a Power Pellet which allows him to turn the tables on Double who becomes a vulnerable ghost. Finally, all three doctors perform the Critical Strikes of their new forms to defeat the game Kamen Riders, but are met with no Game Clear message. Back in the real world, Poppy Pipopapo discovers the inert Collabos Bugster which she is unable to budge, projecting a blank Game Area which soon enough manifests as Ganbarizing, causing it to come back to life and go berserk before Ex-Aid arrives, allowing Poppy to get away. Taking out the Ganbarizing Gashat from the Bugster's head, Ex-Aid inserts it into his Gashacon Breaker, performing its Critical Finish to destroy the Bugster. However, both Ex-Aid and Poppy find that a Game Clear message has still not appeared. The Ganbarizing Gashat then suddenly ejects from the Gashacon Breaker on its own before entering the Game Area from which a figure begins to emerge. Elsewhere, Genm catches up with "Dr. Pac-Man" whose helmet he takes off, revealing him to be someone whom Genm recognizes as he is faced with a fourth Gashat, Taiko no Tatsujin. Characters Kamen Riders Legend Riders Allies *Poppy Pipopapo Villains *Collabos Bugster Other characters Cast * : * : * : * : * : Suit Actors *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Level 2: *Kamen Rider Genm Level 2: *Kamen Rider Brave Level 2: *Kamen Rider Snipe Level 2: *Dr. Pac-Man: ? *Kamen Rider Double: ? *Kamen Rider OOO: ? **Bugster Virus: Various *Kamen Rider Fourze: ? *Collabos Bugster: ? Form Changes and Collectibles Used Rider Gashat *'Gashat Used:' **Ex-Aid ***Mighty Action X, Pac Adventure, Ganbarizing (in Gashacon Breaker) **Brave ***Taddle Quest, Famista **Snipe ***BangBang Shooting, Xevious **Genm ***Proto Mighty Action X **Collabos Bugster ***Ganbarizing *'Level Used:' **Ex-Aid ***Action Gamer Level 2, Pac Action Gamer **Brave ***Quest Gamer Level 2, Famista Quest Gamer **Snipe ***Shooting Gamer Level 2, Xevious Shooting Gamer **Genm ***Action Gamer Level 2 Energy Items *'Energy Items Used:' **Unused ***Speeding-Up, Iron-Body, Instigate, High-Jump, Muscular, Recover, Shrink, Giant, Invisible, Confusion, Liquefaction, Separation, Stretch Astroswitches *'Switches used:' **Circle: Rocket **Cross: Launcher **Triangle: Gatling **Square: N/A *'States Used:' **Base States Errors *When Emu, Hiiro and Taiga transform into Ex-Aid, Brave and Snipe respectively, their Gashats' Start Screens don't show up. *The portrait for Ex-Aid Double Action Gamer Level X appears on the Rider Select screens when in fact this miniseries takes place before Emu gets the Mighty Brothers XX Gashat in the TV series. *When Ex-Aid takes the Pac Adventure Gashat out to perform a Critical Strike finisher, it didn't have the Gashun! sound when he's doing so. *When Snipe puts the Xevious Gashat in the Kimewaza Slot Holder to perform a Critical Strike finisher, it didn't have the Kimewaza! sound when he's doing so. In fact, the process is skipped altogether - Snipe only pressed the button once, when usually two presses are needed, one to trigger the Kimewaza sound, then one more to activate the finisher. No any Game screen.png|Where's the start screens? Legend_Gamer_Stage_Error.jpg|Level X profile picture. Notes *'Closing Screen:' **Text Color: Pink *'Count at episode end' **'Gashats in Ex-Aid's possession': Mighty Action X, Gekitotsu Robots, Drago Knight Hunter Z, Pac Adventure, Ganbarizing **'Gashats in Brave's possession': Taddle Quest, DoReMiFa Beat, Famista **'Gashats in Snipe's possession': Bang Bang Shooting, Jet Combat, Xevious **'Gashats in Genm's possession': Proto Mighty Action X, Proto Taddle Quest, Proto Bang Bang Shooting, Proto Bakusou Bike, Proto Gekitotsu Robots, Proto DoReMiFa Beat, Proto Giri Giri Chambara, Proto Jet Combat, Proto Shakariki Sports, Proto Drago Knight Hunter Z, Shakariki Sports, Adventure Guy Kuuga, Agito of the Sun, Mirror Labryinth Ryuki, Moshi Moshi Faiz, King of Poker Blade, Taiko Master Hibiki, Insect Wars Kabuto, Time Express Den-O, DokiDoki Makai Castle Kiva, Barcode Warrior Decade, Detective Double, Jungle OOO, Space Galaxy Fourze, Magic The Wizard, Toukenden Gaim, Full Throttle Drive, Kaigan Ghost **'Gashats in Dr. Pac-Man's possession': Taiko no Tatsujin *Taiga being the one who battles Kamen Rider Fourze is fitting, as Taiga was a Kamen Rider in 2011, the same year that Gentaro became Fourze. *Kuroto appears transformed as Genm throughout this episode. DVD release The complete Kamen Rider Ex-Aid "Tricks": Kamen Rider Genm was released to DVD on April 17, 2017, exclusively featuring Part. III: Final Legend Stage. External links *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NVq-eGDJU6c Kamen Rider Ex-Aid "Tricks": Kamen Rider Genm - Part. II: Legend Gamer Stage] on TOEI Tokusatsu Youtube Official Category:Web series episodes Category:Crossovers